


Bite Me (Or alternatively titled: Jack tried, But Timothy was having none of it)

by AShinyTurquoise



Series: AU 2 [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: +1 fic count for ficlets based off dreams, AU but Timothy is still a vault hunter, He got denied, I'm pretty damn sure no Archive Warnings apply, It's not really a big deal but for those who'd rather know beforehand, Jack tried, M/M, So it's same-y but also very much not in a lot of ways, The title is a bad pun but it was originally even worse, This AU's niche can be summed up as 'Similar but v/ different', Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShinyTurquoise/pseuds/AShinyTurquoise
Summary: Timothy gets home from work and is eager to get some sleep, However, Jack has other ideas in mind and Timothy is having none of it.





	Bite Me (Or alternatively titled: Jack tried, But Timothy was having none of it)

**Author's Note:**

> Trust me, The original title was way worse with the 'Bite Me' pun, I just snipped away everything after that and inserted the (Alternatively Titled) because some time after i originally typed the greater majority of this fic out a fic with that name has since been uploaded; Otherwise i would of left it like that as i had initially planned.
> 
> This is just something i recently finished and polished from September last year. Based off a dream i had (when i finished it i took the smut-free route because _dignity_ , That and when i looked at it later i felt really embarassed about writing smut so i just _didn't_ ) and i woke up at 2AM and couldn't fall back asleep so i wrote like 75% of the dream and never touched the draft i wrote at 2AM on my phone. It just sat i Google Docs for like several months unfinished.  
> But onto more relevant things!  
> 

There was a drawn out whine of Jack’s name by Timothy as Jack continued gnawing at the doppelgangers neck; Currently he could _feel_ the smirk on his face at the whine of his name, as arms wrapped around his sides held him still (not that it matters much; If Timothy _really_ wanted to escape Jack’s grasp as it wouldn't take much to overpower the other, Tim had been out on ‘Vault Hunting’ work _(of which nowadays isn’t so much vault hunting in itself as it has been more errands and helping solve other people’s problems)_ while Jack was busy playing CEO)

Timothy’s neck, Collarbones and shoulders, Presently littered in a wide array of bite marks, Varying from tiny nibbles and gnaws or spots having obviously endured a light chewing to the downright deliberate chomping into the pliable flesh of the doppelganger’s neck, Some even leaving light trails of blood in their wake.  
  
Not that Timothy minded _(quite the opposite actually he downright loved it)_ but sometimes Jack DID start getting carried away. For example right now he wasn’t overly into the situation; More just eager to be just be _home_ and wanting nothing more than to relax, Then there was Jack trying to work him up not long after he got through the door _Too bad he was going to wait, Whether he likes it or not_ Timothy thought to himself almost amusedly; He could try all he liked but the other man wasn't going to get very far.  
  
Apparently Jack was not only being persistent; But totally having none of it, Content to just gnaw away at Timothy. He would (probably) stop if Timothy pushed the matter. It wasn’t wholly unusual for the doppelganger to insist on not jumping straight into it.  
That and Jack was just plain being clingy since Timothy had been gone most of the past few weeks, However if you were to ask Jack himself? He'd most likely deny his feelings about missing the other.  
  
In his opinion if you bit him enough and toyed and took advantage of his masochistic streak, Timothy makes -In Jack's opinion- some of the best noises after things progress a couple steps further; Not that Jack would openly admit that to anybody without a fight.  
  
Timothy had barely been back for ten minutes, Just long enough to throw a backpack on a couch before Jack had come up behind him and started gnawing on the crook of his neck after wrapping his arms around him, Making Timothy sigh in response because the last thing he wanted to be stuck doing was standing; Not to mention how tempting sleep seemed.

Timothy had endured Jacks ‘doting’ for several minutes now and if he leant back into Jack's touch any further it’d probably topple Jack off balance; And in turn himself.

He had been waiting seemingly endlessly for Jack to _just say something_ but nooo it was apparently currently too much to ask for too him to openly admit he missed his presence instead.  
For a while there was nothing but the almost inaudible sound of teeth grazing against skin and Timothy’s occasional gasp or whine when Jack was being a bit less than gentle.  
Half out of exhaustion, Half out of spite he wormed out of Jack’s grasp as he had decided he had had enough, Making him whine about the loss of contact as Timothy made his way to lie down; He’d still have to put up with Jack but without the risk of falling asleep standing up (As absurd as it sounds, It’s happened before, _That was_ before being shaken back awake by Jack minutes later because _how dare he_ )

No sooner Timothy’s face hit a pillow and he closed his eyes, There was a disturbance, Jack throwing himself on the bed was a given fact, At this Timothy just sighed into the pillow; Not that he minded but normally he had at least a few minutes to himself to just lie down in peace before Jack decided to start bothering him again. _(Not that he was being an outright bother, More like just being insistent on working the other up when Timothy’s idea of a great time right now was rest not the other 'specific activities’ Jack has in mind)_

Turns out there wasn't even a few minutes before Jack's hands were once again roaming Timothy's skin.

Touché

Timothy was mildly amused underneath all those layers of exasperation at how touchy Jack was being, But _of course_ he couldn't say anything about it because Jack would most likely go into full on denial mode and _it’ll ruin the moment_.

But at current the most ‘moment ruining’ thing was Jack's ulterior motive behind his affections being attempts at -not very subtly mind you- trying to rile him up.  
Otherwise Jack being so affectionate would be (almost) endearing (not that Timothy would ever admit that to Jack, He’d wind up never hearing the end of it).

Timothy flipped himself over, but not before conveniently batting away Jack's hand -maybe a little too forcefully- winding up in Jack almost hitting himself in the face.  
  
(As much as i’d like to say ‘okay i lied. It really DID hit him in the face’ that would be a blatant lie. Maybe one day i’ll type up that alternate version because it takes a different direction)  


Despite him essentially being Jack's body double there were some differences, If you were not acquainted with either that well you might not be able to tell one from the other without having them stand side by side.

Mostly, If not almost completely the same, But with a few major key differences and a variety of smaller more minute differences.

One being in comparison to Timothy, Jack is actually pretty physically weak, Another thing in where if Jack did mind so much for one reason or another, He’d complain about it. Not that he’d ever wind up doing much about it because in comparison to Timothy, Jack is actually just pretty lazy, Not that he minds the differences overall, Really. (He actually rather likes the fact that Timothy can manhandle him but yes _of course_ _he’d deny that_ if you were to ever actually ask, Because he’d feel that his pride is at stake you see, So he’d get defensive about it and deny it _because how dare he actually enjoy_ _it_ )

After about an minute or two of looking at Timothy in mock horror and faux dejectment, He shuffled closer -especially since Timothy never took the bait- as there was no point in trying to pretend (especially as the other hadn't even opened an eye to take said bait).

Jack wound up leaning into Timothy’s side and kissing his neck and beginning to nibble away at it again.

That was, At least up until Timothy put a hand in front of Jack’s face.

Then there was a huff off annoyance from Jack as he moved away, Briefly that is.

Only to shuffle closer several moments later, Give Timothy a brief short lived peck on the left cheek only to turn over and sit on Timothy’s lap...Well, _More like his legs_ if you put into consideration the positioning, but you know.

At which Timothy just opened his eyes and simply asked “What is it now Jack” the tone at least showing a moderate hint of exasperation and being completely done with this farce- To which Jack responded with something along the lines of ‘you know what i want’ with an waggle of an eyebrow that achieved nothing but make Timothy roll his eyes.

Jack leant forward and kissed his forehead as he spoke “You know i still think you're fucking perfect even if you are different” which got him nothing but an amused ‘I would never have guessed’ because even if the other outright knew he _also knew_ that if it wasn't ‘good enough’ he would've probably been dead a long time ago, Also he expected to be kind of...Shot on the spot once Jack found out but he took the news surprisingly okay. Apparently he had proved his worth and ‘so what if one thing doesn’t match up’ and he’s pretty sure if Jack had not of had a good day and was absolutely plastered when he found out, He would of been shot anyway instead of what had actually ensued afterwards.

Timothy knew what Jack was up to from the get go even before the little kisses were gradually getting lower peppered with either a compliment or a remark that was occasionally met with a smart ass or sassy response.

However once he got to the tummy instead of kissing through the fabric this time, Lifted it up and kissed it whilst saying “Still perfect even if it is the result of one too many cupcakes” to which made Timothy laugh and respond with amusement “Well that isn't entirely my fault now is it?” which earnt him a sharp and brief bite to the tummy which caused Jack to end up thrown off the bed instantaneously _despite_ the soft gasp and little shudder from Timothy.

Jack whined about it, Obviously, Which lead to an ‘you were asking for it’ from Timothy.

Jack later got told that if he couldn't keep his hands to himself he was sleeping on the floor.

“ _But_ it’s _MY_ bed!” to which earned him an quirk of an eyebrow and the stern yet amused response  “Don't make that think i won't keep pushing you on the floor”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm v/ good at taking something otherwise smutty and not actually writing the smut.  
> Though, Again, I might write the two alternate scenes one day, No promises, But it’ll likely happen...One day.  
> Esp since this turned into a proper AU in it’s own right since September, That and the fact that i have toyed with the idea of writing them out too anyway.  
> There will be other pieces too as since this has turned into more of part of an AU not just 'that one dream i had i turned into a fic'


End file.
